fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sadako29
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sadako29 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ice-make:gray (Talk) 07:27, November 13, 2012 Hi :D Hi !! I'm DesCresLi 021 ..Hmm .. I just wonder where in the Philippines are you ? Sorry coz I'm in the Philippines also .. In Luzon Region 3 ..Hope to be your friend ! DesCresLi 021 (talk) 13:41, November 30, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 Atehh .. Atehh .. Pwede bang tagalog nlng gmitin mo kpag ng cchat tayo .. Ma nonosebleed ako kpg ngkataon ee .. Cge na .. Sana pkinggan mo to .. Haha XD DesCresLi 021 (talk) 05:56, December 1, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 Re: The "Lories" Hi! You did a great job on expanding the About and History sections as well as with the writing of the Relationship. I wrote before that you should write the Synopsis, too, however, I think it's unneeded, because there isn't too much to write. So, I consider it completed! Good job again! You are now a fully-fledged member of the IMG! I'll add your name to the list. Have fun! :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 13:41,3/15/2013 You don't need to apologise, you did a great job. You don't "have to" do any jobs from now on, you can take jobs that you want from the Guild page. There isn't any jobs out yet, I'll add some later. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 11:15,3/16/2013 Re: The "ElfGreen" Hello! Yes, you are right, there's no need for the X791 arc. Apologies. Also, of course the 3,00 jewel is just a mistype. Thanks for correcting it! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 09:30,3/17/2013 Sasa Re: The "Velceto" Hi! Glad to hear you done so fast. I've checked it, you did a good job on it, could've been a bit better in the terms of grammar, but it's a great overall. You'll get the jewels. Keep up the good work! :) Also, if you finish a job, you don't have to write to me. You just have to change your jobs' status from "Taken" to "Completed" on the guild's page. I automatically get an e-mail if someone edits that page. So I'll know you finished it. If you did a job worth the jewels, I'll also give you the jewels and move the job to the Completed section. This is how it goes! ;) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 17:52,3/18/2013 IMG Job Hi! You did a great job on ElfGreen, too! I just wanted to say, that if you complete a job, do '''mark it "Completed", but '''don't move it to the "Completed Jobs" section. It's my work. I do it when I check your or any other member's jobs. Thanks! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 19:33,3/20/2013 There's no problem! We are human, we can make mistakes. :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:38,3/22/2013 Re: Pssst Para ako na ang magiging MAGE OF THE MONTH :P whahahahaha.. 01:57, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Whahahaha, pagnatapos ko lahat, total ko ay... 17,000 whahahahaha 03:53, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Pagnatapos na ang March :P whahahaha 04:18, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday Hi Sadako! Thank you, too!!! No worries about the lateness. :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 15:03,4/8/2013 Re: Mysterza Hi Sadako! I will check it soon, don't worry. :) I've just been a lil' busy recently. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 17:33,4/22/2013 Okay, checked it and tallied your Jewels. :) Also, I've added our first request by I always smile, check it out! ;) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:44,4/25/2013 They're nearly identical, however Mysterza consists of Erza Scarlet and Mystogan and Edo Jerza consists of Erza Knightwalker and Mystogan. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 15:07,4/26/2013 *Ehem*pleaseapplyplease*Ehem* 09:47, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Shut up and edit. Come back you whore. 08:31, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Do more you whore. 07:39, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm not talking about jobs, I said come back and edit, like hanging out here. But if you like jobs, apply to my team: Fairy Tail Couples Wiki talk:G-Repairs Team ` 01:18, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Apply whore ^ ^ Don't Forget to Vote (◡‿◡✿) Hi there! Here's just a friendly reminder about the new feature on the home page. There's a new poll, a character list, and a new featured couple. Right now, we are adding a Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Featured Image and Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Featured Moment on the page and we need your vote. All the instructions are provided on the respective voting page. Please be reminded that the featured image must be from recent manga chapters. The featured moment will have two parts, featured manga moment and featured animated moment. The featured manga moment must also be from the recent chapters but the animated moment can be from anytime and anywhere, whether it be anime, ova, or movie. If the image or moment that you want is not on the list, please feel free to add it. The voting ends on November 20. Thank you. 07:55, November 17, 2013 (UTC)